The Molecular Recognition and Screening Shared Resource (MRSSR) provides VICC investigators with reagents, equipment, and expertise for the production, detection, and characterization of biomolecules. A major role for the MRSSR is to generate monoclonal and phage-displayed single-chain (ScFv) antibodies and to assist investigators in their use in a range of applications. Shared Resource staff also assist in the expression of protein antigens via insect cell expression, scale-up of monoclonal antibody production by growth of hybridomas, and scale-up of ScFvs by expression in E. coli. The insect cell culture facility is also used for high capacity protein expression for biophysical studies and drug screening. Beginning in early 2004, MRSSR staff will assist investigators in the performance of high throughput screens of a large chemical library for activities in vitro or in cell-based assays. Dr. Ray Mernaugh oversees the daily operations of the MRSSR. He has extensive experience in monoclonal and phage-displayed antibody generation as well as protein expression. He meets with users, trains MRSSR personnel, and oversees and coordinates the MSSR's budget, equipment, and use of facilities and services. He is assisted by a highly-trained and experienced staff who are able to help VICC investigators.